Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device in which a thin film transistor and a light-emitting structure are connected by a connecting clad electrode.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic appliance, such as a monitor, a TV, a laptop computer, and a digital camera, include a display device to realize an image. For example, the display device may include a liquid crystal display device and an organic light-emitting display device.
The organic light-emitting display device may be a transparent display device. For example, each pixel area of the organic light-emitting display device may include an emission area and a transparent area. A light-emitting structure and a circuit for controlling the light-emitting structure may be disposed in the emission area. The external light may transmit the transparent area.
The emission area may display various color for realizing an image. For example, a blue light-emitting structure for displaying a blue color, a red light-emitting structure for displaying a red color, a green light-emitting structure for displaying a green color and a white light-emitting structure for display a white color are disposed in the emission area. Each of the light-emitting structure may include a lower emission electrode, an organic light-emitting layer and an upper emission electrode, which area sequentially stacked.
A defect of some light-emitting structures may occur due to a particle generated in a process of forming the organic light-emitting display device. The process of forming the organic light-emitting display device may include a repair process in order to minimize decrease of an image quality caused by defective light-emitting structures. For example, the repair process of the organic light-emitting display device may include a step of electrically disconnecting the lower emission electrode which is short-circuited with the upper emission electrode by the particles from corresponding circuit.
The step of electrically disconnecting the lower emission electrode of the light-emitting structure which has a defect from the corresponding circuit may include a laser cutting process. For example, the repair process of the organic light-emitting display device may include a step of cutting a portion of the lower emission electrode using the laser. For the convenience of the process, the repair cutting region of the lower emission electrode cut by the repair process may overlap with the transparent area of the lower substrate.
However, since the lower emission electrode of the organic light-emitting display device includes a reflective layer, the area of the transparent area may be reduced due to the repair cutting region. Also, in the organic light-emitting display device, the repair cutting region may be disposed in the light-emitting area of the lower substrate to prevent reducing the area of the transparent, but the opening of the emission area may be reduced. Thus, in the organic light-emitting display device, the luminous efficacy may be decreased and the element adjacent to the repair cutting area may be damaged by the repair process.